muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Le Force Is with You Image:Muppetstv-starwars.jpg Image:Jedimasterkermit.jpg Image:Darkvadorfozzie.jpg For you, from Muppets TV episode 3 (which is full of random US pop culture spoofs, mostly with the guest star). I'll find a way to work it into Star Wars later (the bit ends with guest star Michael Youn, as Luke, finding out he's "Dark Vador Fozzie's" son, and they hug and saunter off merrily. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:18, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Whoah, that's awesome! Do we know how many of the 10 episodes aired? I downloaded the first two, but lost wind after that. —Scott (talk) 21:20, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::The whole series aired (just not the test pilot). I managed to grab them all. Though not knowing French, I can't do much except comb them for international guest stars and odd parody skits (CSI, or rather, Les Expertes Muppets, with Kermit as Grissom). And "Miss Peggy" is terrifying sometimes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Song Names Hey, Scott, I know I asked somebody before, but I can't find it now. Can you explain how to do a redirect, so I can copy it somewhere so I don't lose it? The reason I'm asking is because The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) shows up as either one or both of those titles on various releases. I could do the split thing where it shows one thing but goes to the right place, but I thought it would be easier if I could just redirect every title variation right to the page without having to type both of them over and over. Let me know if this makes sense. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 16:46, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken, the preferred way to do it would be to link as follows: The Limerick Song ...I know it's easier to do it with redirects, but if the destination page is ever moved for whatever reason, it creates more work in fixing the double redirects and can cause problems if no one remembers to go back and fix the initial redirects. For the record though, you create a redirect as such: #REDIRECT The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) —Scott (talk) 16:55, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Smoking Muppets Saw your post on TP and decided to start an article up in the sandbox to work on debunking the rumor (or showing the truth of) Smoking Muppets. Still needs lots of work. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, nice! I won't dig in to it tonight, but I'll pull up my notes tomorrow and tackle thetruth.com issue. —Scott (talk) 03:30, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I've actually got names for lots of the background Muppets and Whatnots that I didn't see on the Wiki. Hopefully I'll be able to make some additions. Great site, this is. The information is astounding. Tutter 01:17, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Medleys Does the closing number of Episode 417: Star Wars count in Muppet Show Medleys? -- Danny (talk) 12:39, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I should say so. Plus, I think there were more songs included than just what we have on the episode page. —Scott (talk) 13:23, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Scanfix 2 Hey Scott. I have two other scanfix that i need help with. Now it's up to you if you think we need to fix this or just leave it. Here's is the first one. I didn't know if that would be fine since Big Bird is half cut off or what? What's weird about this puzzle is that the pic of the puzzle is inside of the box. It's an insert that you go by not what's on the front of the box. Image:Kombipuzzle.jpg ::Here you go. —Scott (talk) 14:46, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks Scott. —Kyle (talk) 10:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::::No problem. —Scott (talk) 03:54, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Family Trees again Fourth day with what is either a mild flu or severe cold, but enough to function, hoping to finally finish this paper revision (which is driving me to desperation). Anyway, I noticed Brad created a page for The Sinclair Family, which is nice but looks bland. Like I'd mentioned ages ago, I've been wanting to find a way to include family tree charts, to spice up pages or lists like that, especially for cases like the Sinclairs where we have more info on precise relationships (paternal, maternail, etc.) Wikipedia has a template, but my many attempts to incorporate it failed. I don't know if it's even feasible, but if you feel like tackling another coding project or whatever, I'd appreciate it. Now back to the grind. (If I can just get through this, I'm planning to celebrate after graduation by taking a train trip to Maryland, and CTW archive ahoy!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:09, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Wikipedia's trees are a fairly complex system of templates working together that I'm not sure we could duplicate entirely here. I do like Brad's image, but I agree that could cause a problem with other contributors unable to keep the style uniform. Can you give me some examples of where else we might use such a series of templates? —Scott (talk) 14:39, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::Finally finished revision, but I'm not happy with it, and I know I'll have to do another one, Still, frees me up enough for a brief return to the Wiki to combat the stress. I like Brad's image too, but it's incomplete (it ignores Uncle Elmo and Uncle Stan, either because they're on Fran's side of the family, or he just wasn't aware of them). Since there may be other relatives we'll come across too, that's why I like the idea of a tree table which can be changed and linked dynamically. Basically, I think it could work for any family article or discussion, instead of a standard list, when the lineage is clear. We haven't done much with the Farscape characters yet, but John Crichton's family tree is laid out quite clearly via the series and the DVD supplemental notes (even which sibling his nephew was born from), and likewise with other families from that series. It could work just as well with any of the larger Muppet families where the kinship roots are clear ((i.e., Fughetta Faffner has a whole slew of relatives, and the links of so and so, etc. are even made explicit in some episodes), but not, say, with Big Bird, where there's a lot of uncles and cousins but no clear way to map them. Basically several Family Groups pages have sprung up lately, and a lot of the lists on the main Muppet Relatives list, especially when transferred to other pages, could be spruced up a bit with a tree. It doesn't have to be the kind Wikipedia uses, but some kind of simple, dynamic table would be nice, even if it only ends up on five or six pages, I think it would be worth looking at. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:40, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::It's an interesting idea. I'll see what I can do about making Wikipedia's version work here, and I'll look around and see what I can find as far as alternatives. —Scott (talk) 15:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Scan help Hey, Scott, can you go back to my talk page and help me figure out how big those two scans are? They're pictures of inserts that came with the original issue of Sesame Street 2. I wanted to put them on the page, but when I moved them, they started to cover the whole page, and I don't know how to shrink them down. I mean, I could put in 300 px, but I don't know if they're thumbs, or frames, or what. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:09, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Ken. Here's the proper format for images: :There's lots more in the way of useful tips at , but feel free to ask me if you get stuck. —Scott (talk) 02:32, 25 April 2007 (UTC) English vs. British :moved to Talk:United Kingdom Singles edit Hey, Scott, can you explain the minor edit you did on the SS singles chart? I didn't understand that line you added. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:05, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :That code will remove the edit links from the article's sections. It's useful on pages that have section headers that fall inside a table, since the preview doesn't work when you try to edit individual sections. It's possible we might be able to come up with a better way of juggling the table to section header ratio at some point, but for now this seems to have been a healthy solution, preventing some headaches. —Scott (talk) 05:21, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Scanfixer You're amazing. -- Ken (talk) 05:05, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Scott. Thanks for your help. You did a wonderful job. -- Kyle (talk) 02:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) 2938 and 3264 I found the episode on youtube but without the segments and the person who put them up said all the stuff that i wrote. Do you want the link to the episode? -- Kyle (talk) 01:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :If there's nothing to say, we don't need a page for it. We'll eventually find a synopsis and sketch list, don't worry about it. —Scott (talk) 19:52, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::If the main street scenes are available on You Tube, then that's enough evidence to include a plot description at least, even if the segments are not listed. --Minor muppetz 23:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) More scans Hey, Scott, can you take a look at my user talk page? Kyle sent me some scans, but he needs you to paste them together like you did with the Treasury album. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look at those tomorrow. —Scott (talk) 04:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Eleven Cheer, etc. Hey Scott. I was looking into Keith Vernon Textor's stuff to see if I could cobble together a page for him; all of the pages for his stop-motion shorts have Alan Robert Scott as the only co-author. However, some of it (notably "Eleven Cheer") in ASCAP lists Marilyn Lang Scott as well, and the stuff I'm pulling on google doesn't mention Alan at all, only Marilyn when they talk about the co-founding of Scott-Textor Productions. Where'd you get just Alan for the co-author? On a sidenote I've also found several mentions (including an ASCAP for the cues) to his working on The Muppets Valentine Show. -- Wendy (talk) 00:39, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure, but upon another search, ASCAP Title Code 498093551 lists just Textor and Alan Scott for "HENSON COMPUTER #II" which I might have read as "eleven" originally. Further digging through the SS Cues on ASCAP does indeed list Marilyn, so I'd say she should be added. I'm not sure where else other than ASCAP I might have dug up that information, although I will say that the credits for The Count Counts started me off that path. —Scott (talk) 02:26, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Major characters Hey, it occurred to me -- speaking of the countdown to 14K -- that we don't have pages yet for all of the Elmo's World characters. We have Shade, but we don't have TV, Drawer or Door. I would make 'em myself, but I think you'd do a better job with them. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking about that looking at an EW page today. I'll see what I can do! —Scott (talk) 00:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Today on MW Yay, thank you for catching up with Today on Muppet Wiki. Now that I'm doing wiki stuff all day every day, I occasionally lose the will to wiki. -- Danny (talk) 18:41, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Cool. I'm sad that everyone on the wiki hates the Earth, but at least she gets some love by way of Today on MW. —Scott (talk) 19:33, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::We love her. We just love Animal with a flashlight more. Can you blame us? -- Danny (talk) 20:24, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sorry! I was going to vote for the Earth this week, but I forgot. And I thought a ton of people would be voting for it anyway. I'll have to look at the vote pages more often. -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Countdown to 14K Less than 100 articles to the next milestone! We might make it before the end of the month depending on a) how much time I have for more mass page creation I'm trying to balance it with counting down to dossier and finals, b) how many others help out, and c) if any significant page merges occur between now and then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:14, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Sweet! We've slowed down since our 1,000 articles per month in the first year, but 14k is a good milestone. I've pretty much exhausted my resources for Environmental stuff this past week, but I'm sure I'll find plenty to plug away at this week. —Scott (talk) 23:17, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::And there are a bunch of song pages that haven't even been created yet, so I'll be attacking those soon, as soon as I get some time to play the records that go with them. -- Ken (talk) 04:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Spring Cleaning I love it when you go into clean-up mode. -- Danny (talk) 19:08, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Kermit To cheer you up (or something), I give you Kermit on the Rack. I've got the blurb from the back too. Now I just have to find a place to put him. -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Nice, that's a happy thing :) I hope they weren't expecting to find him filled with sawdust. —Scott (talk) 04:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives